Dangerous Days
by MixedMedia
Summary: Featuring the Fabulous Killjoys and my OC, Angel Sky. Faith Blueman is not your average ex Bat-Rat - let the fun commence.  I know, bad summary is bad . I only own Faith, my OC - I do not own the Fabulous, MCR do. Please review! Feedback is cookies xxx
1. Chapter 1  Faith

I watched the girl run.

I had a brilliant view from atop a hot rock, in the burning Zone Sun. She was wearing a helmet, jeans, and some sort of jacket.

_Very strange. _I watched her run across the scrubby desert, picking her way between low, dry bushes. I wondered if she was hot.

_Stupid. She should be with her mother. She should be in school, not running all over the desert in that stuff. _

I watched her reach a dusty road, just a mirage in the distance. Maybe there was a car waiting there.

_It's very hot out here. _

I lay back, on my sun-warmed rock, gazing up at the perfect blue of the sky. Blue, like my name. Faith Blueman.

_It's unnatural _I thought. _Sky shouldn't be that blue._ Then I reminded myself I shouldn't care, and tried to bury the thought. Closing my eyes, I imagined I could float off into a sea of nothingness.

It didn't work. Like the pills.

I thought idly about my own mother. Would she miss me? Probably not, if she'd taken her morning medication. Plus a couple of those blasted pills.

She wouldn't worry. _And why you care if she did? She isn't worrying about you. Anyway, that's care. It's an emotion. It slows you down._

The eternal question, that not even BL/ind could answer. I smiled. They had an answer for everything, except me. I wondered that they hadn't locked me away, done more stringent tests, kept me away from the public, who might start asking questions. Kept me a secret. Maybe even killed me. The aberration.

After all, if one person could be naturally resistant, maybe others could. It gave Hope. Another emotion I couldn't afford.

I spread-eagled myself on the rock. It was hot. Furnace hot. I wanted to just lie there for a long time. _Maybe if I lie here long enough it'll set me on fire. Get rid of me the easy way. No great loss. _

Perhaps I should. After all, once you'd been out to the Zones, unless you were a Better Living employee, you never came back. There was no future for me back in Battery, and little going for me out here either. The heat soaked through all my pores, set my face on fire and seared my back. _Just let me burn. Burn me up. _

It didn't. Instead a shadow fell across my face and body.

I opened my eyes. I couldn't see his face – the sun was in my eyes – he was just a shadow. So I scrambled to my feet and looked at him properly.

My first thought was of a lion. He had a very feline face, blonde hair brushed back and a bright yellow top. He was regarding me with suspicion.

My mind raced. _Who __is__ this guy?_ I swore he was familiar.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new out here?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I fired back, instantly on the defensive. Almost immediately I cursed myself for getting angry. _Yet another useless emotion_

"Got a name?"

"Erm, if I have, I wouldn't tell you." I was acutely aware that he must know I didn't belong. My standard issue clothes all screamed BATTERY CITY louder than a megaphone on top of the Industry building in the centre of the city.

"Are you BL/ind, then?" His voice became suspicious, almost menacing, as he took a step towards me. He said the name like a swearword, pronouncing it 'blind.' "Are you Battery City? Are you taking a peek for your little Drac friends? Well? Are you?"

Sudden fury flared up, I was unable to control myself. "Don't judge me! Don't even try and tell me who I am!"

Looking for an escape route, I glanced over my shoulder at the drop behind me. About twenty feet. Easy.

I jumped as he pulled a laser gun. "Woa, hang on a sec!" I didn't even try and bury the fear that rose up.

I took a few steps back, and felt my shoe slip over the edge of the rock.

"I'm gonna make sure you can't report anything to your friends," he snarled.

"If I was reporting to anyone," I said, feeling a wash of calm settle over me, "You'd have to catch me if you wanted to stop me."

Then I gathered my body into a tight ball and flipped up and backwards over the edge of the rock.

Twisting so I landed facing forward, I rolled, leapt up, and copied the girl in the helmet.

I ran.


	2. Chapter 2  Night time

Kobra Kid watched the girl's body flip out of sight and raced to edge of the cliff. He watched her roll, stand up and sprint away.

He let her go. She'd be dead within a few days anyway. If she wasn't caught by an Exterminator or a Drac, the heat and lack of water would get her. She was as good as neutralised.

Kobra Kid walked away, back towards the old diner.

I made a sort of makeshift camp as night fell. I found a promising outcrop of rocks and nested down in some scrubby bushes to shelter from the sudden cool that had come with the stars.

I gazed up at them. You couldn't really see them in Battery City. Too many tall buildings. They pricked at the night sky, turning and ordinary canvas into a maze of dots, some bigger and brighter than others, some whirling in a long swathe across the sky, like someone had waved a magic wand…

_Woa, poetic much Faith. Normal people don't say stuff like that. _

Instantly I closed my eyes, causing the vision to vanish. But I was uneasy, all on my own on a desert night.

_What was I doing out here anyway?_

I needed peace and quiet. I needed to be on my own. I needed a place where there were no people, normal or otherwise, emotions or none. Nobody who took medication to make sure they felt happy every day. There was only one place for that.

There's only one route out of Battery City that isn't guarded by BL/ind. Nobody knows it but me. I found on my many solitary ramblings one night. It's a tunnel that leads all the way out into the Zones. Hell only knows what it was once used for.

So I followed it all the way out to the Zones, and now I didn't think I could find it again. _Nice one Faith._

It was working though. It was peaceful out here. Peace…

Finally, I drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3  Desert Dusting

"What do you mean, she was wearing Battery clothes? Nobody's that stupid." Fun Ghoul put his feet up next to the mixing decks, ignoring the filthy look he got from Doctor D.

"This girl was." Kobra Kid leant against the wall above Jet Star's head, who was cleaning his gun.

"Maybe she wandered out. She wouldn't be the first," he remarked.

Only Party Poison said nothing. He just stood staring into the blinds. Little Girl sat on the table next to him, eating out of one of the cans.

"You're sure she wasn't BL/ind?" he asked eventually.

"Can't really say. Too much attitude to be an operative, but you can never tell. She was trying too hard to keep a straight face as well."

Jet Star looked up at him sceptically. "Either they have no emotion or they're a Killjoy. There's not a lot in between."

"Hmm." Part Poison resumed his contemplation of the ancient blinds.

"What happened after that?" Doctor D went on fiddling with the wiring on his decks.

Kobra Kid smiled. "She back flipped off twenty feet."

Fun Ghoul's feet slid off the desk as he straightened up. "Excuse me?"

"Twenty feet?" Party Poison just stared.

"Relative of yours Death?" Jet Star sniggered.

Doctor Death-Defying looked up. "What'd she break?"

"Nothing. Got up and ran off."

"No!" Fun Ghoul stared at him. "So she's still out there?"

"Far as I know."

Party turned away from the window. "I think we should look for her."

"Why?" came five identical voices of incredulity. Even Little Girl, a person of few words, had joined the chorus.

"She could be useful. And she's probably a Battery cast-off. She won't last three days out here." Party looked around at the Killjoys assembled. "Aw. C'mon! Acrobatics like that, if Show Pony can turn them into fighting skills, the Dracs wouldn't know what hit them!"

"And what if she does turn out to be BL/ind?" asked Kobra. "What then?"

Static woke me up in the morning. I thought it was the Fact News Broadcast that woke me at eight every day, but this wasn't the cool, impersonal tones of a newsreader. This sounded tough, slightly crazy. I sat up.

_It's 120 in the air and the fight goes on. This is Doctor Death Defying on your airwaves, keeping you live as the Sun hots you up and I'll be giving you sounds faster than the pigs on their motorwheels. This one's for the Zone Loners, the motor baby's and the Tumbleweeds. And remember kids, keep your mask on and keep running. _Some fast, classic-sounding tune came roaring out of wherever the radio was. The beat was insistent, and I eventually located it in the shade beneath a rock about two metres away.

_What a useless piece of junk, _I thought. _Who the hell has a use for a radio in the middle of nowhere?_

The answer to that lay a short distance away.

He/she/it had once been tall, and that was all I could tell. The desert creatures had picked most of its bones clean. Scraps of clothing still hung from the skeleton. There were clumps of hair still sticking to the scalp, a pair of boots on its feet, and a few areas of flesh that not even the vultures had been able to manage.

Revulsion rose inside me, and it was with a mammoth effort that I managed to keep myself composed. _Don't let emotion run away with you. Especially not out here._

It was this action which saved my life.

There was a rustle behind me. I turned and ducked as a bolt of light flew towards me.

Crouching behind the tiny bush, I saw a Drac rise out from behind the rock. His mask was frozen in an expression of intense bloodlust and the white laser gun in his hand did little to dispel the illusion that he was about to kill me and suck me dry.

He had seen me. He knew I was there.

For the first time in my life, the lack of emotion on a face utterly terrified me.

I shut my eyes and waited for the end.

There was a flash of white light that I saw behind my eyelids, but I wasn't dead. _Why am I not dead?_

Suddenly several flashes went off at once. _Where there's one Drac or Exterminator there's always at least four more. They're pack animals. _

But I still wasn't dead. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

There was a flash of neon red hair. A guy wearing a bright yellow mask stood firing random shots into the Dracs. As I glanced around, I saw two other dudes with black hair, and the blonde, leonine one from yesterday. They ducked and wove around me. If I hadn't wanted emotion I would have said it was incredible.

"Hey! Get outta here!" yelled Bright Red Hair as he ducked a shot that narrowly missed his right arm.

_And go where?_ I stood up slowly, and keeping low, ran for a slightly thicker bush.

Too slow. A Drac leapt out in front of me.

I didn't even think. I can't fight, but I know where it hurts when you get hit by something. My boot ploughed straight into his crotch.

He doubled over in intense pain, and a stream of light flying over my shoulder finished him off.

I turned, with no idea of what to say to the four men who'd just saved my life. I could tell the blonde one recognised me. His eyebrows rose above his mask.

_If he could keep his expressions under control his friends wouldn't notice that _I noted absently.

"You alright?" It was the redhead that spoke.

"Of course I'm alright," I replied shortly. Then I realised these people were probably looking for thanks. "Thanks for that."

"Hey, don't thank us. It's what we do."

_Okay, maybe they don't want thanks. _

Blonde guy stepped forward and pulled his mask down. "Hello again."

"Hi."

The other two guys pulled their masks down as well. "This is her? The back flipper?" said the shorter one.

_Excuse me? The back flipper?_

"That's the one."

The man with wildly curly hair looked me up and down. "She doesn't look like much."

"Got a name, kid?" asked Shorty.

I hesitated for a second. "I'm…Fai…"

"No, a Killjoy name, he means." Redhead once again came to my rescue.

And then I placed them suddenly. "You're the Fabulous. The Fabulous Killjoys," I realised, comprehension dawning. Of course. Their pictures were all over Battery City. The industry offered big in rewards for any information on them. Fun Ghoul. Kobra Kid. Jet Star. And Party Poison. The leaders of the revolution.

_A bunch of idiots,_ I always thought. _Surely Battery and BL/ind can give them more than the Zones._

Then again, I hadn't really counted on the 'bunch of idiots' saving my life.

"Damn right, sweetie." I couldn't tell what Party Poison's expression was behind his mask.

"So whatcha doin' out in the Zones, kid?" asked Fun Ghoul.

"Erm…"

…

…


	4. Chapter 4  The Fabulous

There was a flash of white light that I saw behind my eyelids, but I wasn't dead. _Why am I not dead?_

Suddenly several flashes went off at once. _Where there's one Drac or Exterminator there's always at least four more. They're pack animals. _

But I still wasn't dead. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

There was a flash of neon red hair. A guy wearing a bright yellow mask stood firing random shots into the Dracs. As I glanced around, I saw two other dudes with black hair, and the blonde, leonine one from yesterday. They ducked and wove around me. If I hadn't wanted emotion I would have said it was incredible.

"Hey! Get outta here!" yelled Bright Red Hair as he ducked a shot that narrowly missed his right arm.

_And go where?_ I stood up slowly, and keeping low, ran for a slightly thicker bush.

Too slow. A Drac leapt out in front of me.

I didn't even think. I can't fight, but I know where it hurts when you get hit by something. My boot ploughed straight into his crotch.

He doubled over in intense pain, and a stream of light flying over my shoulder finished him off.

I turned, with no idea of what to say to the four men who'd just saved my life. I could tell the blonde one recognised me. His eyebrows rose above his mask.

_If he could keep his expressions under control his friends wouldn't notice that _I noted absently.

"You alright?" It was the redhead that spoke.

"Of course I'm alright," I replied shortly. Then I realised these people were probably looking for thanks. "Thanks for that."

"Hey, don't thank us. It's what we do."

_Okay, maybe they don't want thanks. _

Blonde guy stepped forward and pulled his mask down. "Hello again."

"Hi."

The other two guys pulled their masks down as well. "This is her? The back flipper?" said the shorter one.

_Excuse me? The back flipper?_

"That's the one."

The man with wildly curly hair looked me up and down. "She doesn't look like much."

"Got a name, kid?" asked Shorty.

I hesitated for a second. "I'm…Fai…"

"No, a Killjoy name, he means." Redhead once again came to my rescue.

And then I placed them suddenly. "You're the Fabulous. The Fabulous Killjoys," I realised, comprehension dawning. Of course. Their pictures were all over Battery City. The industry offered big in rewards for any information on them. Fun Ghoul. Kobra Kid. Jet Star. And Party Poison. The leaders of the revolution.

_A bunch of idiots,_ I always thought. _Surely Battery and BL/ind can give them more than the Zones._

Then again, I hadn't really counted on the 'bunch of idiots' saving my life.

"Damn right, sweetie." I couldn't tell what Party Poison's expression was behind his mask.

"So whatcha doin' out in the Zones, kid?" asked Fun Ghoul.

"Erm…"

…

…


	5. Chapter 5 Who are you?

When I came to, I was lying under a table, on a long, hard vinyl seat. The sun beat through ancient blinds covering the windows. My head was banging. I wondered what the hell had just happened.

_Have they kidnapped me? Where the fuck am I?_

_Don't get cross. Evaluate your surroundings._

I sat up a bit, head still spinning. The room wasn't large, but it was shady, the blinds casting an orange glow over the graffiti on the walls. The vestiges of sunlight streaming through the window caught on the depths of a jug of water left on the table by my head.

For a second I was confused. _We're in the middle on the Zones, where the hell do they get water from?_ Then suspicious. _What have they put into it?_ Finally I decided it would soothe my banging head, picked it up, and drank, with difficulty.

Obviously it went down the wrong way, and I choked and almost dropped the heavy jug. Then a pair of hands was there to steady it.

"Woa, not too fast." A flash of red hair.

I was perplexed. "What?"

"You'll make yourself sick." He put the jug back on the table. "When was the last time you drank something?"

"Erm…" _Oh hell, I can't remember._ "Might have been yesterday…or the day before…"

"Jeez, no wonder you collapsed." He sat on the backrest on the seat opposite. I levered myself up, with difficulty.

"Where am I, anyway?"

"Our hideout," Poison replied shortly. I didn't push it.

Someone else stuck his head around the door. "She awake?" It was Fun Ghoul.

"Yeah. And she has a headache," I muttered. _A few manners cost nothing you know._

"I'll get the others. Show Pony wants to see it for himself."

"See it?" I repeated once he'd gone.

"Kobra Kid tells us you back-flipped off twenty metres without any hesitation."

"And if I did?"

"You're good at acrobatics."

"Gymnastics," I corrected.

"It's the same thing. He wants to see if we can use it for anything."

"Hey!" Suddenly I felt defensive. "I'm not being used. Not by you, not by anybody."

"Aren't you?" The face beneath the startling red bangs was serious as he leaned forward. "You've lived in Battery all your life."

"Course I have."

"What do you think Better Living does to you there?"

"They give us jobs, and houses, and safety. They give kids an education and they give us meds to keep us cheerful."

"Meds. There you go. And everything feeds back to the industry in the end, don't it?"

"Well…" I hadn't thought of it like that.

"And the 'meds' get into your brain…and then they wash that brain with propaganda, with how BL/ind will save humanity. And after all that, what are you left with? A mindless, soulless puppet. Is that what you want?"

"Shut up!" I sat up properly. "You're just biased. You know nothing! They have saved us – from ourselves, from our feelings! It was those that dragged us down!"

I blinked suddenly. That was anger. Real anger. _Am I seriously sticking up for the company that tore me to pieces?_

_Don't be an idiot, Faith. The industry tell you that stuff. The industry is always right._

Party Poison looked at me steadily, despite my outburst. "You still want to go home?"

"I…think so." Thought, because I didn't want to return to the emotionless place, where I didn't fit in. In some ways, out here I felt more like I did.

_Pull yourself together Faith. This place has got nothing to offer you except hard work and heat. You don't belong anywhere, least of all with these crazies._

That sounded more like me. Hard. Little to no feeling. That was how I wanted to be.


	6. Chapter 6 Gymnastics

There were footsteps outside the door, and Fun Ghoul was back, with the rest of the Fabulous and the one I assumed must be 'Show Pony.' He/she/it was wearing a large motorcycle helmet, a pair of tight polka-dot leggings and something I had once heard referred to as a 'G-String.'

"She doesn't look like much," it remarked. It sounded like a man. Then he pushed up his visor, and I saw that it was.

Internally I growled. _Why does everyone assume that?_

"They say you have something to show me," he continued.

I stood up. "Okay then."

"Don't collapse again," Poison warned. _As if you care. _

I started with a simple handstand, held that for a minute or so, then bent over backwards into a bridge. Straightening onto my feet, I skipped cautiously into a free cartwheel, then flipped my self off my hands and somersaulted backwards into the wall. "OW!"

"There's a wall there," remarked Kobra Kid. I shot him the bird.

Show Pony looked mildly impressed. "Yeah kid, you're good, but I got told you could go off twenty feet without a scratch."

That got me. "Fine. You want to see?" Somehow I found the exit and went out into the boiling hot sun.

I glanced up at the roof. Corrugated iron was not going to be pleasant in this heat.

"Mind your heads."

Up onto the old car roof with a flip. A jump and a somersault up to the top of the petrol pump. This was going to be the painful bit, but I wasn't thinking straight.

I powered straight into the air, judging power and distance almost perfectly. My fingers landed on the corrugated metal and before the heated metal had a chance to sear my fingers I pushed off the wall below me and went into a crouch on the roof.

"It's hardly twenty feet," I called down. "But it's high enough." The metal was bending slightly under my feet. I had an idea.

I backed away from the edge. That I ran, used the iron as a springboard and flew into the air, twisted into a triple back-flip and rolled neatly on landing.

"Stick that it your gun and fire it." Suddenly exhausted, I went back inside, blowing on my slightly singed fingers.


	7. Chapter 7 Join Up

"You are an idiot," said Party around ten minutes later. I opened one eye, stuck my tongue out, and closed it again.

I'd gotten two steps inside the door before I remembered that I was dehydrated and exhausted from the heat already. So I tipped the remainder of the water over my head but that simple action had made me completely lose it, and I was back on my vinyl seat.

The guys were pretty pissed off with the fact that I'd wasted an entire jug of water by tipping it over my head ("In case you hadn't noticed, darling, it's a desert. There is no water out there."), but right now I could care less. Show Pony had wanted to see, and I'd shown him. They could bugger off now for all I gave a damn.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Like it matters."

"Oh, it matters."

"Why should it? You don't even know me."

"Let's see." Party ran a hand through his shock of red hair. "You're a teenager wearing Battery City clothing wandering around in the Zones. You're not a Killjoy, but you can do pretty impressive stunts. And you've definitely got more of an attitude than most of the other drugged up City morons, so yeah. It matters."

_God dammit, the guy's good._ I sat up a bit. "Okay, you win. I needed space. The City was doing my head in."

"So you came out here to escape."

"Only temporarily."

"Why only temporary?"

"I have a life back in the City, you know. Family, school…friends…"

"Or not."

I shot up in my seat. "Don't assume things."

"Well, put it this way sweetie, if you had friends to go to, why would you be in the Zones?"

_Damn. And again._

"What is this, an interview?" I tried to change the subject. It didn't work. Party Poison was smarter than that. Bastard.

"We think you're a bit of a loner, who's taught herself acrobatics for the kicks. You can't be BL/ind, or you'd be better prepared for the Zones." He began pacing casually around the room. "But you've got nerve. The Killjoys could do with someone like you. You know damn well you can't go back to Battery City, and you won't survive three days out there without friends."

_What's with the 'we' thing?_

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, stick around for a bit. You're a good kid."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Stick around until you find a group, or stay with us, if you like."

"You don't even know me."

"That's the least of anyone's worries out here."

I thought of the Dracs. "That's true enough."

I also thought of the life he led, the life they all led. They'd looked at me like I was a freak, but they'd also looked at me with respect. And they didn't seem to care about anything but themselves and their cause. I liked that.

"How could I leave Battery City?" I asked quietly. "I've lived there all my life."

"And it would feel weird living anywhere else, right?"

I gaped at him. _How does he know?_

"Hey, we were just like you once." He shrugged.

I hadn't thought of that.

Party Poison looked at me steadily. And I really looked back. He had boyish good looks under all his hair, and steady, dark eyes. Trustworthy eyes.

_Just hold me, please._

I almost jumped at the errant thought. What? Where did that come from? What does it mean?

"So?" He cocked his head to one side. I had to smile, I couldn't help myself.

_God dammit, Faith, you're not about the throw yourself on the mercy of these people are you?_

_You know what? I think I am._

"Okay then. I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8 Skateboards and Shoes

The dump was enormous.

I'd seen scrap heaps wandering through the Zones, but never something like this.

The rubbish heap on the outskirts of Battery City was vast – a heap of garbage of all shapes and sizes. Rusty tin cans, ancient machinery, old computers, TVs…it seemed endless.

"You need to get out of those clothes," Party had said. "You need a proper outfit. And a new name as well. After all, we can't keep calling you 'kid.'"

_There goes the 'we' thing again. What's with the whole group mentality?_

Party and the others had dropped me off for a bit, since they were going 'Drac hunting,' as they termed it. It was risky for them to be so near the City, and the rubbish dump generally had people picking through it – a few of them Killjoys but for the most part BL/ind employees. Ploughing their way through it, incinerating what was no longer needed – basically most of it.

I could see that there were large amounts of old clothing dotted throughout the mass of junk, and for a moment my stomach roiled. _I have to get an outfit off a garbage heap?_ They were fairly clean, but dusty and bore definite signs of wear and tear. The first vest I picked off the pile had two gigantic rips in it.

Taking care to avoid the operatives, I began browsing through the piles, and soon came up with a neon blue fishnet top to go under the vest, a pair of very short hot pants, and some badly ripped leggings. I left my old clothes on the pile.

The only thing lacking was shoes, but I couldn't see any without either gaping holes in them or impractical heels. _And you can't do a somersault in high heels, can you?_

I spotted something beneath an old TV. A board, but it had wheels. I pulled it out. One wheel looked a bit wobbly but the skateboard was still in very good condition. Suddenly struck with curiosity, I took it back to the road.

It was difficult to see how it worked. The first time I tried to swing my hips to make it move forward. It only moved about and inch. I did it again, more violently. It moved; I didn't. The impact took most of the wind out of me. I prayed nobody had seen that as I spat sand out of my mouth.

Eventually I got it – stand on the board, push with your foot. The road was flat and straight, like most of the Zone roads, and I was soon whizzing along happily in bare feet. I was shocked to find that I was enjoying myself. _Girl you have really gone downhill. What would your mother say?_ Then I remembered I would probably never see her again. Certainly they wouldn't care if I was missing.

I brought the board to a halt and gazed across the dusty scene to the hazy outline of Battery City in the distance. I was never going back now.

The dust floating across the road in front of me suddenly had a shape coming out of it. It looked like a car.

For a second I thought 'BL,' and ducked with my board behind a rock. But as it got closer it revealed itself as the old rustbucket painted with the Killjoy sign that the guys drove.

I came out from behind the rock and stood on my board because my bare feet were starting to singe with the intense heat. The car overtook me, went about fifty metres down the road, then screeched to a halt. I trundled down the road and caught up with them.

Kobra Kid wolf whistled from the front passenger seat. I smiled at him nervously. _What the hell does he mean by that?_

"Nice look," commented Jet Star. _Was he being sarcastic?_

Party Poison looked me up and down. "No shoes?"

"Between holes and high heels I'll take neither, thank you."

He made a motion with his head. Fun Ghoul pulled a pair out from under the driver's seat. They looked like…

"Are they motorcycle boots? Off a Drac?"

"You bet your ass." Fun Ghoul threw them at me out of the window. I caught them, over balanced, slipped as the skateboard went out from under my feet and went down with a shriek.

Mannish laughter echoed inside the car. Not even Jet Star could keep a straight face.

It shouldn't have been funny. I tried. I tried so hard. But for the first time since I was eight years old, I sat there on the floor and laughed my freaking head off.


End file.
